In video coding and other contexts, skin tone detection and tracking may be used to determine whether and/or where skin tones appear in a video frame or an image. For example, skin tone detection may be used in human-computer interaction, photo album management, biometrics, video surveillance, automatic focus in camera imaging, image or video search and retrieval, and the like.
Several skin tone detection solutions have been proposed, however such solutions have limitations such as limited accuracy, the inability to run in real-time, high computational demands, and the like. As such, existing techniques do not provide skin tone detection having high accuracy for real-time processing. Such problems may become critical as skin tone detection becomes more widespread.